


Joy

by theladyofthewest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthewest/pseuds/theladyofthewest
Summary: A short drabble describing the Inu No Taisho's feelings for Izayoi
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi
Kudos: 8





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally five sentences. fIVE run-on sentences.

He had lived a very long time; his life had spanned for longer than most could count, and yet he had never encountered anything or anyone quite like **her**. A tiny human princess, born to a disgraced house, who never knew quite when to keep her mouth shut, undoubtedly beneath his station, and yet - he was _enthralled._

 _‘_ My name is Izayoi,’ she’d sniffled haughtily, gathering her robes up around her, lifting them much higher than what was considered decent, and stomping off through the woods from whence she came, leaving behind only a feeling of bubbling warmth in his chest as he stared after her. 

He had lived a life of riches, of luxury and power; demons clamoured to give him what he desired before he had opened his mouth to ask for it, and yet this one human woman, who couldn’t afford to provide him with even the most meagre offering, gave him that which he couldn’t remember experiencing for so long. 

_Joy_. 


End file.
